Once bitten, Twice shy
by darkangel19862004
Summary: can a Valentine's Day date turn into more?
1. chapter 1

Title: Once bitten, Twice shy

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Whitney (oc)/ Dave Batista, Christy Hemme/ Chris Kay, Amy Dumas (Lita)/ Chris Benoit, Grace (oc)/ Jay Reso (Christian), Chris Jericho/ Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie/ Adam Copeland (Edge) and mentions of others.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

Grace was sitting with her husband Jay and his two closest friends,  
Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland, and their girlfriends Jackie Gayda and  
Dawn Marie as well. It was about 9:00 at night.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day. Do you have anything special planned for you and Grace?" asked Chris.

"As far as I know after Raw, Grace and I are going out to  
dinner, after that I don't know." replied Jay.

Grace sighed and then looked at Jay. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about Whitney." replied Grace.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"Because last year on Valentine's Day, Randy broke with her so he could be with Michelle." answered Grace.

"Oh man, that sucks for Whit." said Chris.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Jay went to answer it.

"Hey Whit. Come on in. Just so you know… Chris, Jackie, Adam, and Dawn are here." said Jay as he stepped back to let Whitney in.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Once bitten, Twice shy

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Whitney (oc)/ Dave Batista, Christy Hemme/ Chris Kay, Amy Dumas (Lita)/ Chris Benoit, Grace (oc)/ Jay Reso (Christian), Chris Jericho/ Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie/ Adam Copeland (Edge) and mentions of others.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

Whitney smiled at Jay and said, "Ok."

Jay directed Whitney to the living room where everyone was sitting and talking.  
"Hey Whit." everyone said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey y'all. How's everyone?" asked Whitney.

Everybody said that they were fine.

"How you feeling about tomorrow seeing how it's Valentine's Day?" asked Adam.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I just don't know but I will tell you what sucks and that is I have nothing to do after work, no one to spend Valentine's Day with." replied Whitney.

Grace looked at her then said, "I have an idea."

"Oh no people, she has an idea. Run for the hills." replied Whitney. "Ha ha very funny smart-ass. The idea is that you come with Jay and I out to dinner tomorrow night." responded Grace.

"Umm… thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a third wheel." said Whitney shyly.

"What if we find some guy who is willing to go with so you don't have to feel like you're a third wheel?" asked Jay.

Grace looked at him in shock that he wasn't upset that she had asked Whitney to come to dinner with them. The look on Whitney's face said that her shyness was coming out.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And besides you shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day." said Jay.

"Jay I don't know. I guess I'll go if you find someone willing to go." replied Whitney.

Unknown to Whitney, Jay already had the person he was going to ask in mind. Jay walked over to Whitney and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Well it's getting late and Grace looks like she's gonna fall asleep any minute. I think we all should leave and talk to them tomorrow." said Chris as he stood up, pulling Jackie up with him.

"Ok. Well see y'all tomorrow." said Whitney as they all said good night.

When Whitney got back to her hotel room, all she wanted to do was get out of her clothes and go to bed. Just as she was crawling into bed her cell phone rang. Reaching over to the nightstand, she grabbed her phone to see who was calling and saw it was Randy.

'What the hell does he want now? I'm too tired to listen to him gloat because he has someone to spend Valentine's Day with and I don't,' thought Whitney as she ignored the call and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once bitten, twice shy 3?  
Author: Amanda  
E-mail: G,PG,PG-13,R,NC-17) PG- 13 for language

Characters/pairing: Whitney/ Dave Batista, Christi Hemme/ Chris Kay, Amy Dumas (Lita)/ Chris Benoit, Grace/ Jay Reso (Christian), Chris Jericho/ Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie/ Adam Copeland (Edge) and mentions of others.  
Disclaimer: I only own Whitney and Grace the rest I don't own

Distribution: Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution only.

Chapter 3 

The next morning, Whitney woke up to someone knocking on the door. "Delivery for Whitney Benoit" said a delivery man holding a vase of flowers.

"Thank you. Do I owe you anything?" asked Whitney getting ready to go get her purse for money.

"No. It's already been taken care of" replied the man as he handed Whitney the flowers.

After Whitney closed the door, she set down the flowers and started to look for a card to find out who had sent them. When she finally found the card, she read, "Hey sis. Saw these and thought of you. Happy Valentine's day. Love, Chris." 'How sweet is my brother' Whitney thought to herself as she got ready to hop in the shower and meet a couple of friends at the gym.

When she got out of the shower, she heard her phone ring, wrapping the towel tighter around her, she went to answer it but didn't get to it in time. Looking at the caller id, she saw that it was Grace who had called and knowing Grace the way she did, she knew that Grace would leave a message for her. "Hey Whit, I just wanted to let you know that Jay found a guy to be your date tonight. Call me back" was Whitney heard as she listened to her messages.

Sighing Whitney called Grace back. "Hey who's this guy that Jay found to be my date tonight? I'm just getting this feeling that he's gonna be a total jackass" said Whitney when Grace answered.

"Before you try and judge this guy, just meet him" responded Grace.

"Ok. Now I hate to cut this call short but I gotta go" replied Whitney.

"Mind if I ask why?" said Grace.

Chuckling Whitney said, "first of all I'm just in a towel and I told Jackie and Dawn a couple of days ago that I would meet them at the arena today and work with them and I'm running a little late" replied Whitney.

"Alright see ya tonight backstage" said Grace as they hung up with each other.

Whitney quickly got dressed and left almost running into someone. "I'm sorry" said Whitney without stopping to see you it was or find out if they were ok.

"Hey Whit, it's about time you got here" said Dawn with a smart-ass tone.

"Well excuse me, I had to call Grace back" said Whitney mocking Dawn's smart-ass tone.

"You are such a bitch at times" replied Dawn with a smile.

"I know but you guys love me for it" responded Whitney.

"So what are you plans for tonight?" asked Jackie as they started to work out.

"Jackie, you know what my plans are for tonight, I am going to dinner with Jay and Grace" answered Whitney.

"Easy Whit. I don't know if they had found someone to go so you didn't have to feel like the third wheel" replied Jackie.

Whitney looked at Jackie and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have a feeling that tonight is gonna be a total disaster."

Just as Whitney said that, Randy and Dave walked in.

"Oh my god. Randy doesn't have his thing with him. I'm shocked" said Dawn placing her hand over her heart in mock shock. Both Jackie and Whitney just shook their heads and laughed.

Randy spotted the three women and the looked at Dave and said, "I'll be right back. You can start to work out without me."

"Oh no. incoming" said Jackie when she saw Randy walking towards them.

"Ladies I can't help but over hear you laughing so I just had to come over and find out what was so funny" said Randy as he stopped beside Dawn.

"I don't think that any of your damn business" said Whitney.

"By the way Whitney I think that you need to learn how to put up a ringing phone, I called you last night" replied Randy.

"Yea, I know. I purposely didn't pick up the phone because I just knew that you were gonna rub in the fact that I don't have a date for Valentine's day and you do but you know what I do have a date tonight so you can just go straight to hell for all I care because you no longer have any control over me. Jackie, Dawn, I'm sorry but with his big ass head in here there's not enough room so see you guys later" said Whitney as she left nearly running into Dave.

When Whitney returned to the hotel and laid down for a while. That night on RAW everything went as it was supposed to and after the show was over Whitney said that she needed to go back to the hotel because that's where the dress she was gonna wear that night was, so they agreed to meet by her hotel room. Whitney was busy putting the finishing touches on her make-up when her phone rang.

"Hello?" said Whitney as she answered her phone.

"Hey Whit, your date should be there in about 30, 40 seconds" said the voice on the other end.

"Ok Grace, see ya in a bit" replied Whitney as she hung up and started to fix her dress.

Once again her phone rang, "Grace I'll be out in a minute" said Whitney a little frustrated.

"Whitney, it's not Grace. It's Dave Batista" responded the caller.

"oh my god. "I'm so sorry, I don't look at the caller id when I picked up my phone" explained Whitney.

"No problem. Could you open the door?" replied Dave.

"The door's open so just come on in" responded Whitney.

"I would but both my hands are full. I have my phone in one hand and something else in my other" said Dave.

"Alright I'll open the door in second" said Whitney as she hung up her phone.

Dave put his phone away and hid a box of chocolate covered cherries behind his back and held a single long stem rose out in his other hand. When Whitney opened the door, she was surprised to see Dave in a really nice suit.

"Here this is for you" said Dave with a smile as he handed her the rose.

"Thank you" said Whitney with a smile as she took the rose and placed it in the vase with the other flowers that she had gotten from her brother.

"And a little bird told me that these are you favorite" added Dave as he bought the box of cherries from behind his back.

"Thank you again. You know you didn't have to get me anything" replied Whitney.

"I know but I did because I wanted to" replied Dave.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Whitney.

"Sure go ahead" replied Dave.

"Am I gonna be underdressed for the restaurant we're going to?" she asked feeling a little shy about asking him that question.

Dave looked down at her beautiful pink and silver dress and said, "No. You look perfect."

Just then Jay and Grace walked up and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my jacket" replied Whitney.

"Here let me help with your jacket" said Dave as he took her jacket and held it so she could put her arms in it.

"Suck up" coughed Jay.

Grace looked at he husband then said, "what was that honey?"

Jay smiled then coughed 'suck up' again. Noticing that Dave was standing shaking his head, Grace asked, "Did we heard you say that Whit looked perfect?"

Looking at Whitney and noticing that she was turning ten shades of red, he said, "Yea that's what you heard me say." Holding out his arm for Whitney to take he added, "Shall we go to dinner?"

Whitney smiled as she took his arm and they started to walk down the hallway.

"Look at this. He's trying to act like a gentleman" said Jay.

"No I think he's just trying to impress Whit" responded Grace.

"Could you stop long enough so we can get to the restaurant?" asked Dave.

Both Grace and Jay smiled and followed them. Once they arrived at the restaurant, they ordered what they wanted and began to talk.

"Guess who called me last night the minute I crawled into bed" said Whitney.

"Who?" asked Jay.

"Randy" replied Whitney.

"What did the bastard want?" asked Grace.

"Wouldn't know. I didn't answer when he did. And then today when I went to meet up with Jackie and Dawn, he walked in and then has the nerve to come over and tell me that I need to learn how answer my phone" replied Whitney.

"You guys I'll be right back" said Dave.

They all watched as he left.

"I feel like such a bitch right now because I'm here talking bad about his friend" said Whitney.

"You're not the only one talking bad about Randy" commented Grace.

"What was the real reason you two wanted me to come with you?" asked Whitney.

"Well Jay and I have some good news. I'm two months pregnant" answered Grace.

"Are you serious?" asked Whitney.

When she that Grace was serious, Whitney said, "I'm happy for you guys." J

ust as she said that Dave walked up behind Whitney and held five long stem roses in front of her face.

"God, you scared the hell outta of me" said Whitney with a smile as she took the roses.

"Sorry. What did you guys talk about while I was gone?" said Dave.

"I told Whit that I'm pregnant" said Grace.

"I'm happy for you" replied Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

Though out to dinner, grace, jay, whitney, and dave had fun talking and cracking jokes with each other. Whitney kept watching other people dancing. Dave asked whitney, "would you like to dance?" With a smile whitney said that she would.

"Make it a quick dance" said Grace.

While dave and whitney danced jay watched them. Just then grace saw randy, Michelle, chris, adam, Jackie, and dawn walk in.

"oh shit" commented grace.

"what?" asked jay.

"trouble just walked in" answered grace.

Jay looked at the door and saw randy. Randy saw jay and grace and went over to where they were sitting.

"hey grace. Where's whit?" said Jackie as they all walked up to them.

"hey Jackie, dawn, chris, adam. Whit's with her date dancing." Replied grace.

"is she wearing her pink and silver dress?" asked dawn.

"yea. Why?" responded grace.

"because she looks beautiful and she has a huge ASS

SMILE ON HER FACE. Dave must make her happy" COMMENTED DAWN.

'NOT FOR LONG' THOUGHT RANDY AS HE WALKED towards whitney and dave.

When randy reached whitney and dave, he grabbed and pulled whitney away from dave.

"what the fuck is your problem?" asked dave.

"who the hell do you think you are?" whitney questioned angrily.

"first of all, I thought you were my friend. Second of all I don't have a problem, I mean seeing my ex-girlfriend and friend together causes no problem to me" replied randy.

"What do you have a tracking device on me. Why the hell are you here?" asked whitney.

"I came here for dinner. But you know what wouldn't surprise me, if you were screwing dave" answered randy.

Noticing the way whitney tensed up, jay, chris, and adam walked over to randy, whitney, and dave.

"what the hell is going on over here?" asked jay putting a protective arm around whitney's shoulders.

"we were talking about how my ex-girlfriend is fucking my ex- friend" answered randy.

"if we were sleeping together, I don't see how it's any of your business, randy" said dave with his anger rising.

"Well just so you know, whitney is so fucking easy and I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with you once then went to another man" said randy.

When randy said that whitney walked out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes. Dave went to follow her but randy stopped him by saying, "you are fucking her aren't you?"

"that's none of your damn business" said dave.

Adam and chris noticed that whitney's brother chris had walked in and looked pissed.

"chris, we need to find a way to distract ben or get him outta here before he see's orton in here." said adam.

Before he could try and stop him, Chris walked up and threw a punch at randy but randy ducked the punch which caused chris catch jay in the nose.

"you stupid son of a bitch" growled chris as he threw another punch and once again randy ducked again, this time chris punched dave in the eye by accident.

"come on benoit. For someone who is supposed to be such a great in ring competitor you sure as hell can't hit the broad side of a barn" taunted Randy.

Chris threw another punch and this time catching randy directly in the mouth.

Adam grabbed randy by the arm and was gonna pull him out of the restaurant when grace walked up with whitney and adam asked, "Did you see that?"

Whitney just walked out again. This time dave followed her out to the parking lot.

"whit… Whitney would you stop and talk TO ME" SAID Dave gently grabbing her arm.

"look I don't know how much of that you saw but randy didn't hit jay or I. Chris did by accident." He added when he turned whitney around.

"I don't know why I even agreed to come tonight. God

this is entirely all my fault" sobbed whitney.

"How is it your fault?" asked dave.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's my fault because I got involved with that bastard" answered Whitney sobbing.

Seeing how upset Whitney was, Dave pulled her in for a tight embrace.

Dave was trying his best to calm her down when Grace and Jay walked.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" asked Grace placing her hand on Whitney's back.

Pulling herself from Dave's embrace, Whitney replied, "Peachy freakin' keen."

"I don't know about the rest of you but the night is still young and I don't really want to go back to the hotel. We could go clubbing or something" said Dave.

"That's sounds like fun. I could use a stiff drink after what just happened" replied Whitney.

"Before we go anywhere, there's something I need to tell you. You know Randy's thing tried to take a swing at me" said Grace.

Chris walked out of the restaurant and right to where they all were standing.

"If Randy messes with you again, I will kill the bastard because no one messes with you and gets away with it, unless it's Amy" said Chris putting an arm around Whitney's shoulders.

"Like I'm scared of Amy. I can take her out just like that" said Whitney stepping away from Chris and snapping her fingers.

"Oh really" a voice said from behind her.

Whitney turned around and said, "Hi Ames. Have I told you today that I love you. Please don't kick my ass."

At that very moment Randy, Michelle, Chris, Jackie, Adam, and Dawn walked out of the restaurant and they saw Whitney back away from Amy.

"It looks like we found someone that Whitney is scared of" said Michelle.

"You know, I used to wonder what it was that you had that I didn't but now I know. You like to pick fights with people and I don't. And it has come to my attention that you took a swing at Grace and that is a big mistake because she is like my sister and she happens to be pregnant. You took a swing not at my sister but a pregnant woman so I'm daring you to take your best shot at me" said Whitney.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not asking you to take a shot at me, I'm telling you too" added Whitney.

Michelle went to take a shot at Whitney but she ducked making Michelle miss. Whitney turned around and punched her in the mouth. When Whitney saw that Randy looked like he was gonna take a swing at her, so she just decked him.

"You two deserve each other. Two freakin' whores" said Whitney.

Looking at Randy then at Dave, Whitney added, "As for moving on…" as she walked towards Dave and mouthed 'play along'. When she reached where Dave was standing, she gently pulled his head towards hers and captured his lips for a long sweet kiss.

"Oh my god. What the hell is she thinkin'?" asked Grace. Jay and Chris looked shocked.

"How's that for movin' on?" asked Whitney once she broke the kiss.

"Ready to go?" she asked trying to get Dave's attention.

"Hold on for a minute. Randy if you see Hunter before I do, tell him that we need to have a little chit chat" said Dave looking directly at Randy.

"Dave please don't do anything stupid or anything you'll regret later" pleaded Whitney placing her hands on his chest without realizing it.

Looking down at Whitney, Dave bent down and whispered, "Trust me, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing and I know that it was Hunter that has had those tapes played."

By the time Whitney realized her hands were on his chest, Dave had realized they were there too. Before Whitney could pull back her hands, Dave gently brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"Are you ready to finish the night?" asked Grace.

"Yeah, let's go" replied Dave grabbing a hold of Whitney's hand and walking away.

They all went to a club and all but Grace had quite a few drinks and had a great time. About quarter till midnight they left.

As they were walking, Whitney kept looking over her shoulders and not listening to what Dave was saying.

"Whit, what's wrong? It's like you not listening to what Dave is saying" said Chris.

"Sorry Dave, I'm just worried that Randy and Michelle are going to do something and I wouldn't put it passed them to attack from behind" explained Whitney.

"Don't worry I won't let no one hurt you" said Dave.

" I know but I can also take care of myself" replied Whitney.

"Like you took care of yourself with Randy?" asked Chris.

"Chris, I know made a mistake and I'm paying for it. Right now I don't need a lecture, I need my brother" said Whitney.

"You're right Baby-girl. Do you want to stay in your own room or would you like to stay with Amy and I?" responded Chris.

"I know that I don't want to be alone but I don't to want to stay with you for the simple fact you and Amy are married and deserve to be alone and that's also the reason I didn't ask to stay with Grace and Jay" said Whitney.

"Well you can stay with me in my room or I can stay with you in your room. Whatever you want" commented Dave.

"We can stay in your room" stated Whitney.

When they walked up to Whitney's room, Jay and Dave noticed that Whitney's hotel room door was ajar.

"Grace, you and Whitney go into our room and lock the door. I'll knock when it's us" said Jay opening the door and pushing them inside.

Jay and Dave carefully opened the door and saw that someone had ransacked Whitney's room.

"Who did this?" asked Dave.

"I have an idea but I don't think we should tell Whitney about this" said Jay picking up Whitney's things.

When they done, they went next door to Jay and Grace's room.

"Hey open the door, it's me" said Jay knocking on the door.

Grace opened the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Whit.. Dave's waiting for you in the hallway and he has your stuff. I'll tell you later, Grace" said Jay hugging Whitney tightly.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" said Whitney as she left.

She met Dave in the hall and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Déjà vu."

"What do you mean?" asked Whitney.

"We're in the spot you nearly ran into me" answered Dave.

"Sorry" said Whitney as she and Dave went to his room.

They both changed for bed. Dave had given Whitney a shirt to wear since some of her clothes had been ruined.

"Here we'll share the bed" said Dave pulling down the blankets.

"Come on, I don't bite" added Dave when Whitney hesitated.

"Ok. Goodnight" said Whitney as she crawled into the bed.

Dave turned out the lights, then rolled over and wrapped his arms around Whitney. And for some strange reason after what happened that night, Whitney felt safe as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Whitney woke up in Dave's arms and immediately started to panic.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me that I slept with him because that would be just like me." whispered Whitney.

Dave smiled and then said, "Nothing happened and as far as I'm concerned nothing will happen until you're ready." said Dave.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize that you were awake." replied Whitney.

Dave reached over and grabbed Whitney's hand, then said, "I was serious when I said that nothing will happen until you are ready."

Whitney pulled back her hand and then rolled on to her side and laid her head on his chest, which caused him to smile.

"If we decide to continue to see each other which at this point I'm not sure about." said Whitney.

"What's not to be sure of? I know I want to keep seeing you." said Dave.

"Why? Why do you want to keep seeing me?" asked Whitney.

"Because you're beautiful and fun to be with. Is it so hard to believe that someone who's not an asshole would want to be with you?" replied Dave.

"Why would you or any guy for that matter want to be with someone like me who is not worth the trouble?" asked Whitney.

"What trouble? You're not trouble. I think that you're being hard on yourself." responded Dave.

"Dave, no matter where I go and who I'm with, Randy is going to be there to make sure that I can't have a good time. And if a fight breaks out between him and whoever is out with me, Randy will find a way to let me know that its my fault." stated Whitney sitting up.

"That's bullshit and you know it." replied Dave sitting up as well.

"Well think what you want. But I know it's the truth." said Whitney grabbing what she was gonna wear for the day then walked into the bathroom to change.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Dave was dressed and waiting to finish their conversation.

"What?" snapped Whitney when Dave wouldn't stop staring at her.

"What's your problem? Everything was going great until I asked why you weren't sure about continuing to see me." shot Dave with an attitude.

"Don't take an attitude with me. And my problem is the fact that every time an opportunity for me to move on comes up, Randy's there to ruin it. I'm sick and damn tired of it. This shit with Randy and everyone else is done. I'm outta here." retorted Whitney as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Just right after she left Jay, Grace, Chris, and Amy walked in.

"What happened?" asked Grace.

"Did any of you see Whitney before you walked in?" asked Dave avoiding Grace's question and changing the subject.

"We passed her in the hall. I think she said she was going home and quitting the company. Now what happened between you two?" replied Jay trying to get Dave back on the subject.

"Does she live here in the states?" asked Dave standing up and avoiding the question yet again.

"No, she still lives in Edmonton. Why?" said Chris.

Dave grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy.

"I've got to go to the airport to stop Whitney from making a huge mistake." answered Dave walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney stood in line waiting to buy a plane ticket home. She decided to call her boss, Mr. McMahon and tell him that she was going to quit. She pulled out her and dialed the number.

"McMahon." said a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon. It's Whitney, Chris Benoit's sister." replied Whitney.

"Whitney, what can I do for you?" asked Vince.

Whitney sighed heavily and then said, "I was just calling to let you know that I'm quitting."

Vince looked at his phone in shock, this wasn't the Whitney he knew, there was something almost child like in her voice. He didn't really want her to leave so he said, "Whitney, you are one of my top divas, I just can't let you go. I'll tell you what, if you can wait until after next week's show, I'll give you as much time off as you think you need."

"Alright. I'll take the time off after next week, then just maybe I can get my life back in order." replied Whitney with a sigh.

Then all of a sudden, someone ripped her phone out of her hand.

"Mr. McMahon, I want time too." said Dave. "I'll do anything to have time off." he added.

He listened for a minute then said, "Thank you Mr. McMahon. I'll see you next week and let you what I have planned then."

Dave hung Whitney's phone and handed it back to her with a smile. Whitney just looked at him in disbelief.

"Looks like we both have time off after next week's show." said Dave looking down at Whitney.

"Why did you follow me here and why the hell are going to take time off when you know that they are going to give you a run with the world heavyweight title." said Whitney.

"Well I followed you because I think you're making a big mistake by running away from something that could possibly turn into something great between us. They can give me a run with the title anytime. You're wrong if you think that I'm just gonna let you go without knowing if we have a chance at being a couple. And I know that this is gonna sound weird but, from the moment you nearly ran me into the hotel wall, I knew that I wanted to get to know you because you are this amazingly talented and beautiful woman." replied Dave.

Whitney just rolled her eyes and went to the ticket counter and got her ticket. Right after she bought her ticket, Dave bought a ticket for the same place.

"So what's the weather like in Canada?" asked Dave as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

The following Monday, everything was going as planned. Dave was sitting in Whitney's locker room with her after her scheduled match with Trish Stratus, they were watching the rest of the show. Watching the monitor, they saw Flair and Hunter come on screen and talking about where Dave could be.

"God, I can't go anywhere without them looking for me, I'm not a damn child." said Dave.

Rubbing her knee, Whitney said, "They must think that you are a child. I'm gonna go take a shower and don't even think about trying to watch me."

Dave sat on the couch watching the show. The match that happened to be on was Randy and Shawn's tag match. When he saw Shawn and Randy win, Dave thought to himself, 'Damn I so wanted Jay and Adam to win.'

As soon as she was done with her shower, Whitney wrapped a towel around her and realized that she forgot her clothes out in the main part of the locker room, so she just wrapped the towel tighter around herself and went to get dressed.

Without looking to see if anyone was there, Whitney walked over to her clothes and started to drop the towel.

"I must say, I'm seeing more of you then I thought seeing how we've only been together for a week." said Dave from behind.

Quickly Whitney grabbed the towel to make sure it didn't drop anymore. Before she turned around, she felt herself blush from head to toe.

"Have you been there the whole time, while I was in the shower?" asked Whitney as she turned around and faced Dave.

"Yeah, but now I'm leaving." replied Dave standing up.

Whitney was about to ask him were he was going but stopped herself because she knew that it was getting close to the contract signing.

"Ok, well see ya later." said Whitney grabbing her clothes.

"You bet your ass, you'll see me later since I'm following you home." replied Dave eyeing the towel that Whitney held around her body.

Whitney was about say something smart-ass when Vince walked in, not realizing that Whitney wasn't dressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would be dressed by now. Sorry." said Vince looking down at the floor feeling a little embarrassed.

Whitney looked at Dave and feeling more than a little embarrassed then as best as she could with her knee hurting her, she made a beeline for the bathroom to get dressed.

"Dave, you told me that you would tell me your plan. Well I'm all ears." said Vince regaining his composure.

"Well tonight I'm gonna sign a contract for either RAW or Smackdown then spend my time off with Whitney until wrestlemania 21. Hopefully things will work out for me when I win the title." replied Dave watching as Whitney walked out of the bathroom.

"Running home to mommy and daddy?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'd know that voice from anywhere." said Whitney turning around to see Chris standing there with a toothy smile.

"I sure hope you know my voice seeing how I've known you for I don't know… your whole life." replied Chris with a smart-ass tone.

"Smart-ass." commented Whitney limping over to the couch.

"So when are you going home?" asked Chris.

"Tomorrow. Dad is gonna meet Dave and I at the airport." answered Whitney rubbing her knee again.

"Well I know two little ones who are gonna be happy to see you." commented Chris as he watched his sister carefully.

"Little ones, huh?" asked Dave.

"Yep. You'll get to meet them when we get to my house." replied Whitney.

Dave looked at her and thought to himself 'she doesn't look like she's had any kids.' "So how old are your little ones?" he asked.

"My oldest is two and my youngest is four months." answered Whitney.

"Oh, they the reason that Randy left?" asked Dave.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" asked Chris.

"You two were talking about actual kids, right?" replied Dave.

"Are you trying to tell me something that I should know about myself? We were talking about my dogs." replied Whitney with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you meant actual children." replied Dave looking embarrassed. "What kind of dogs are they?"

"DeSoto is a german shepard which was a birthday gift from Grace and Jay a couple of years ago and my puppy Roscoe is a husky that was a gift from Chris this year for my birthday." answered Whitney.

"Do you want me to take you to the trainers' so they can look at your knee that you keep rubbing?" asked Dave.

"No, I'm fine." replied Whitney with a smile though she was in a great deal of pain.

"Whit, sweetie, I watched you limp over to the couch. You're not fine." said Chris.

"Look, all I did was twist my knee wrong. It's fine." responded Whitney somewhat angrily.

"Sweetheart, please go and have the trainers' look at your knee. I can tell you're in pain." said Dave.

"I'm not in any pain and I'm fine." replied Whitney standing up and putting weight on her left knee, which caused her to sit back down rather quickly.

"I saw that. You're going to the trainers'. Let's go kiddo." said Chris practically picking his sister up.

"Fine, but I'm protesting all the way down the hall." replied Whitney wrapping her arm around Chris' shoulders and leaning on him.

Chris and Whitney left the room and made their way to the trainers' office. Shortly after they left, Vince and Dave left. As he made his way to gorilla position, Dave hoped and prayed that nothing too serious had happened to Whitney's knee. In the ring waiting for Dave to come out was Eric Bischoff and Theodore Long, both wanting him to sign their contracts. Dave had thought long and hard about this, he knew RAW is where he wanted to stay, but that urge was made even greater now that he was with Whitney. He also knew if he didn't sign the RAW contract he'd have to leave her and that was something he was not going to do.

Dave did what he wanted to do for a long time. He power bombed Hunter though the table in the ring and signed the raw contract, then headed towards the trainers' to check on Whitney.

Whitney watched the rest of the show from the trainers' room. She couldn't help but think that Hunter deserved to be put though the table. She quickly realized that the trainer moved her when she felt a sharp, stabbing pain shoot up her leg.

"Ow. That hurts." snapped Whitney unintentionally.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I need to see how badly your knee is injured." replied the trainer.

"So how bad is her knee?" asked Chris wrapping his arm around his sister.

Before the trainer could answer, Trish walked into the trainers' room. Trish couldn't help but to start laughing because she knew the she was the reason behind Whitney needing medical attention for her knee. And she also knew that laughing at Whitney and whatever situation she was in, pissed Chris and Whitney off.

"You see this title, it will never around your waist. For the simple fact that I destroyed your knee and possibly ended your career." said Trish laughing.

"Don't you have to be whoring around someplace away from me?" asked Whitney with a smart-ass tone in her voice.

Whatever Trish said to Whitney in reply went in one ear and out the other because she wasn't paying any attention to Trish but her attention was directed the trainer when he said that she may have torn her ACL and would have to have her doctor look at it.

"I'm so glad that you find all this so amusing." said Whitney when she noticed Trish laughing as the trainer handed her some crutches.

Before Trish could respond, Dave walked in and asked, "What's wrong with your knee, honey?"

"Honey? Are you two fuck buddies?" asked Trish.

"You know, it's not any of your damn business but Dave and I just happen to be in a relationship and I know that it's killing you for the simple fact, you have a thing for Dave and he's no longer single so you can't have him." answered Whitney.

Dave smiled at the comment about him and Whitney being a couple. Whitney smiled because she knew that she hit the nail on the head with her comment by the look on Trish's face. Trish did her best not to try and slap Whitney across her for what she said.

"What? You look like you're gonna hit me. What's holding you back?" said Whitney getting ready to defend herself if Trish did hit her.

"Now I know the real reason why Randy kicked you to the curb." shot Trish pleased with the resulting look from Whitney.

"Whit, you need to get to the hotel and rest your knee. Come on." said Chris trying to come between any fight that might have very well broke out between Whitney and Trish when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Yeah Whitney, go back to the hotel and spread your legs like you've done before. Everyone calls me a slut, but the only slut I see in here is you." said Trish.

"Chris, you're right. I should go back to the hotel and rest. But first I need to take care of some business." said Whitney before walking up and decking Trish.

"Whoa. Remind me to never call your sister a slut." joked Dave.

"Alright Rambo, let's go." said Chris almost pushing Whitney towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Whitney, Dave, and Chris walked to Whitney's locker room. Dave learned kind of quickly that Chris and Whitney constantly teased each other as siblings normally do. As he listened to them it made him smile. He had a feeling that Chris and Whitney were close and working together hadn't ruined their sibling relationship.

"You are an idiot. You let Trish know that you had a weak spot. That being your knee." said Chris in a joking tone of voice.

"I know and I'm not bitching about my knee because it's my fault." replied Whitney.

"You two must be really close, by the way you two tease each other." commented Dave.

"Yeah we are. We always have been." replied Chris giving Whitney a little push.

When they reached Whitney's locker room, Dave opened the door. Whitney started to walk in but stopped short because Randy was in there looking through her bags. When Dave and Chris saw him, they both wanted to beat the living hell out of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Whitney not believing what she was seeing.

Randy didn't answer her but just stared at her and then moved closer to her. Not knowing what Randy may do, Whitney moved herself closer to Dave. Without hesitation, Dave wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I do believe that the lady asked you a question. Answer her, Orton." growled Dave.

"It's Orton now, huh?" asked Randy.

"Randy, quit avoiding my question. What the hell do you think you're doing?" snapped Whitney growing more than a little frustrated.

"I was just coming to check on you, babe." replied Randy calmly.

"You lost the right to call me that when you started to screw around on me. Get out now." said Whitney.

"No. I don't have to." responded Randy.

"GET OUT NOW." yelled Whitney.

"What's with the yelling?" asked Grace as she and Jay walked up.

"Orton will not get out of my locker room." answered Whitney.

"Randy, you have no right to be in here. So you need to leave now." said Jay.

"No, I don't. I can stay in here if I want." replied Randy.

At hearing Randy's response to what Jay had said, Dave walked towards Randy. Randy threw a punch at Dave and started a huge fight in the locker room. Trying to avoid getting hurt Grace tried to get to the door and leave but somehow Whitney got pushed into Grace and fell on her and putting more than half of her body weight on her stomach. Someone screamed and that sent Randy running away. Jay immediately went to his wife's side.

"Grace, are you alright?" asked Jay.

"No." answered Grace.

"Take Gracie to the hospital and have her checked out." ordered Whitney.

"You are going too. I just wanna make sure you didn't do anymore damage to your knee." said Dave helping Whitney to the door.

"Right now I'm more concerned about Gracie." replied Whitney.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in a hospital room, Whitney waited for anyone to tell her anything about Grace. Finally tired of waiting, she got up and started to walk towards the door when Dave came in.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Dave standing in front of the door.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out about Grace." answered Whitney.

"Sweetie, right now you can't." said Dave hanging his head.

Whitney began to wonder why Dave had hung his head and had said that she couldn't go see if she couldn't find anything out about Grace. Whitney moved towards the door again, but Dave stopped her. Getting a little frustrated with Dave, she decided to ask him something.

"What do you know that I don't?" asked Whitney.

"You should sit back down and wait for the doctor." replied Dave in a small voice, avoiding the question.

"No, tell me what you know that I don't. I need to know if Grace and the baby are ok, please." responded Whitney.

"Grace lost the baby. She's very upset right now and doesn't want to talk to anyone." said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Whitney who had started to cry.

The doctor came in just then and said that he needed to check on Whitney's knee. Dave sat Whitney back on the table and watched the doctor. A couple the doctor had to ask the same question twice because Whitney kept thinking about Grace and what she could be feeling. Once the doctor was done and told Whitney that she needed minor surgery on her knee and would be back to work three months after. Whitney thanked him and then took off to find what room Grace was in.

"Jay, is this Gracie's room?" asked Whitney when she saw him standing outside a door.

"Yeah, maybe you could try and get her to talk when you go in." replied Jay as he gave her a tight hug.

Whitney opened the door then smiled at Jay and Dave before walking into the room. Grace was on her side with her back to the door, so she didn't see Whitney come in. Not knowing what to do, Whitney climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around Grace. When Grace felt Whitney's arm wrap around her, she started to cry. Feeling bad, Whitney cried with Grace doing the best to comfort her friend without talking, but silently saying that she was there for her.

"I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault." said Whitney.

"It's not your fault, so you have nothing to apologize for." replied Grace.

Whitney just pulled Grace in tighter and told her that everything would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Ten minutes later both Dave and Jay walked and saw Whitney with her arm around Grace and both were sleeping. Not wanting wake them up, Dave and Jay pulled up two chairs and watched them sleep. Whitney kept waking up and going back to sleep. After like a half an hour of sleep, Whitney decided to get up and go out and talk to Dave and Jay. She sat up and was startled by Jay when he said hi to her.

"Jeez, you scared the hell outta of me when you said hi." said Whitney looking at Jay.

"Sorry. I thought you heard Dave and I talking because I noticed that you kept waking up." replied Jay.

"Where is Dave?" asked Whitney looking around the room.

"He went to get something to eat." answered Jay.

"Ow. My knee hurts and I shouldn't have slept on it." commented Whitney.

"It's your fault." stated Jay.

Before Whitney could say anything Dave walked in and said, "Nice hair baby. It's sticking up."

"Shut up." replied Whitney.

"Sleep alright?" asked Dave.

"No, I kept waking up. What do you go and eat?" asked Whitney.

"Food." replied Dave.

"Smart-ass." commented Whitney.

"Who's a smart-ass?" asked Grace as she started to wake up.

"No one. Go back to sleep, sweetie." said Whitney.

"I can't. I keep thinking of the baby that I lost." replied Grace.

"Come here, honey." said Whitney holding out her to hug Grace.

Grace leaned over and embraced Whitney tightly as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Whitney returned the tight embrace as she tried to keep from crying. Dave and Jay just watched feeling like invaders in this personal moment between Whitney and Grace. Grace pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"So what's wrong with your knee?" asked Grace.

"I tore a ligament." replied Whitney.

"Do you have to have surgery?" asked Jay.

"Yeah. I'll be out of action for two, three months tops." answered Whitney.

"I overheard Vince talking to Bischoff and he said that he wanted to give you a women's title shot but I don't know when." said Grace.

"It probably won't be until after mania. Man I wish my knee wasn't hurt." replied Whitney just as someone knocked on the door.

Jay got up and answered it and when opened the door, he was surprised to see Vince McMahon standing there. Jay stepped back and let him in and then sat back down where he was before. Both Whitney and Grace wondered why he was there.

"Hi Grace, Whitney." said Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, what are you doing here?" asked Grace.

"I heard about what happened and just wanted to see how you are." replied Vince.

"I guess I'll be fine. I can always try and have another baby." responded Grace.

"Did you seriously hurt your knee?" asked Vince turning his attention to Whitney.

"Umm…. I tore a ligament in my knee and have to have minor surgery which will shelf me for a few months." answered Whitney.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll have to make some changes to what I have planned for you. Do you think you'll be cleared by Backlash?" replied Vince.

"Backlash is in may right?" asked Whitney.

"Yes it is." answered Vince.

"I think I will be cleared by then. Why?" responded Whitney.

"Because I'm putting in the hunt for the women's title. Well sorry to cut this short but I have plans to change. So I'll see you all later." said Vince as he left.

"That was short." commented Jay.

"One thing to say to you Whitney is, it's about damn time you got back in the women's title hunt." said Grace smiling at Whitney who returned the smile.


	12. Chapter 12

That night Whitney decided to call and let her father know that she needed to have surgery and that it was nothing to worry about. Whitney dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone. The other line rang six times and Whitney was about to hang up the phone, when her father answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Michael as he picked up the phone.

"Hi daddy. It's me." replied Whitney.

"Hi sweetheart. What's with the phone call? I'll see you in a couple days when I pick you up at the airport." said Michael.

"About that dad, umm there's no easy way to tell you this but I…" was all Whitney got out when Michael cut her off.

"You and Randy got married and now you're pregnant and you need your mom and I to help plan for the birth, right?" said Michael.

"What? no Dad, Randy and I broke up last year. What I was calling to tell you is that I have to have knee surgery, and it's nothing for you and mom to worry about." replied Whitney.

"What did you do to have to have knee surgery?" asked Michael as he wife walked over to him.

"Who has to have knee surgery?" asked Margaret.

"Whitney." replied Michael.

"What?" asked Whitney thinking that her father said her name to her attention.

"Oh I was talking to your mom. She heard me ask about why you have to have knee surgery and she didn't know I was talking to you." replied Michael.

"Oh ok. Umm… the reason that I have to have surgery is because I tore a ligament and the doctor wants to fix it instead of letting it heal its self." said Whitney.

"Oh. So when are you coming home?" asked Michael.

"Probably in a few days. I go into surgery tomorrow morning. Oh by the way, I have bad news." responded Whitney.

"What's that?" asked Michael.

"Umm.. Gracie lost the baby in a fight that should have never happened if it wasn't for me." answered Whitney.

"Honey, what do you mean?" asked Michael.

"I have a guy friend, who is very protective of me now that he's knows that Randy is basically is torturing me with his presence, well after Chris took me to the trainers office, my friend met us there after he did what he had to and we all walked back to my locker room and Randy was in and refused to leave. I started to yell which caused Jay and Grace to show up and when Randy told Jay that he didn't have to leave, my friend was gonna force him out and Randy punched him and Grace tried to get out of way, somehow I got pushed into her and I landed on her stomach." explained Whitney as she started to cry.

"Sweetheart, it was an accident and it wasn't your fault." replied Michael.

"I know but I feel like it is. Dad, since the surgery is tomorrow, I think I should go and get some sleep. So tell mom I love her and I love you." responded Whitney.

"OK, sweetie talk to you in a few days and we love you too. Bye." said Michael.

"Bye." said Whitney as she hung up her phone.

After Whitney hung up her phone, she realized just how much she missed her parents because she didn't want to get off the phone with her dad. Lost in her thoughts, Whitney didn't hear Dave and Jay walk up behind her. Jay tapped her on shoulder and when she turned around, he saw that she had either been crying or was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Jay.

"Nothing. I just talked to my dad and I miss him and my mom that's all." replied Whitney.

"OK if you say so." responded Jay.

"Yeah, I say so. Why are you two here?" said Whitney.

"Looking for you honey." replied Dave.

"Chris is in with Grace and he was looking for you. So Dave and I came to look for you." said Jay.

"Well I haven't gone anywhere. What did Chris want?" replied Whitney.

"To kick ass for making him take you to the trainers. I'm just kidding, he just wanted to talk to you, that's all." responded Jay.

"What about, I wonder." commented Whitney as they walked towards Grace's room talking the whole way.

"OK, you were looking for me. What do you wanna talk about?" said Whitney when she walked into Grace's room.

"Did you have a doctor check out your knee?" asked Chris getting up from the chair he was sitting in and going over to his sister.

"Yeah, I have to have surgery. I tore a ligament in my knee." replied Whitney.

"So how long are you gonna be out of action?" asked Chris.

Before Whitney could answer Jay piped in and said, "When he asked that I think he means in-ring action, not out of ring action."

"Shit-head. FYI I haven't had any out of action in a year. Chris, I'll be out two, three months and before you ask I called dad and let him know what happened." said Whitney.

"Damn no sex for a year. We need to get you laid." commented Jay.

"Jay, not everybody needs to have sex to be happy. I'm content with the way my life is going." said Whitney.

"What about me?" asked Dave.

"What about you?" replied Whitney.

"Are you content with me?" asked Dave.

"Right now, yeah I am. Maybe when we're together a little longer I'll be happier." answered Whitney.

Whitney started to yawn and Dave told her that she needed to get some sleep since she was going to have surgery the next morning. Whitney said night to everyone and went to the hospital room that was in before and laid down when the nurse came in.

"I just came in to see if you needed anything to help you get to sleep." said the nurse.

"No thank you." replied Whitney.

"OK, get some sleep and tomorrow morning I'll come in and get you ready for surgery." said the nurse as she left.

Whitney looked at Dave and asked, "Will you stay until I have to go into surgery?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to go anywhere. Is there anything I can do to help you get to sleep?" replied Dave.

"Yeah, you think you can lay with me?" said Whitney.

"Sure, sweetheart." replied Dave as he crawled into the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The sunlight that was peaking through the curtains was enough to wake Dave up. Quietly and slowly Dave got out of the hospital bed and stretched his long limbs out. For some reason, Dave watched Whitney sleep and noted to himself that Whitney muttered little comments in her sleep. Whitney started to stir and wake up.

"Morning, babe." said Dave as he pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could.

"Mornin'." replied Whitney.

"What are you doing up this early?" asked Dave as he got up and kissed Whitney's forehead.

"You were keeping me warm with your body heat." answered Whitney.

Before Dave or Whitney could say anymore, Chris walked in with Amy. Chris shot a dirty look at Dave and then pulled the chair away from the bed.

"What the hell is your problem, Christopher?'" asked Whitney angrily.

"I didn't like how close he was to you. And don't ever call me Christopher unless you want me to slap you." answered Chris.

"Chris, I'm an adult. I don't need to be told want I can and can't do and I don't need my brother threatening to slap me or move my boyfriend away from me." said Whitney getting frustrated to a point where she was shaking with anger.

"Sweet girl he's just trying to protect you." said Amy trying to calm Whitney down.

"I know Ames, but he doesn't have to treat me like a child. Maybe if he treated me like an adult maybe he would get a better response outta me." replied Whitney.

"I admit it, I do treat you like a child because when I look at you, I see the little girl who would come running to me when she skinned her knee and wanted me to put a band-aid on it or had trouble with someone at school or just because she didn't feel loved enough or wanted to have a friend when she and Grace got into a fight and she needed a shoulder to cry on. I should just open my eyes and actually see the beautiful young woman that is right in front of me that was the little girl that I knew. Just so you know I don't do the things that I do, to be mean but because I love you and don't want to see you hurt again." said Chris sitting on the end of the bed.

"Chris, I know that you love me and are trying to protect me but how am I supposed to learn how to take care of myself if you keep coming to rescue me." said Whitney.

Just then the doctor came in to talk to Whitney about her surgery.

"Ms. Benoit, this surgery is nothing to worry about. All we're gonna do is repair ligament that you tore, the surgery won't take to long. And like I told you last night, you will be out of work for a few months. Do you have any questions?" said the doctor.

"Will I be able to work by May 1sst?" asked Whitney.

The doctor looked at Whitney. "I would like to give you the answer you're hoping for Ms. Benoit, but quite frankly I'm just not sure." he replied.

Whitney sighed. True, she had hoped the doctor would tell her that she would be cleared to get back in the ring, but she also deep down knew there was slight possibility that she wouldn't be cleared in time for Backlash. "Thank you for at least being honest with me doc." she said.

With that, the doctor left Whitney, Dave, Chris and Amy to finish talking.

"I know that the doctor said it's nothing to worry about but I can't help but be a little worried, you know. I mean what if something goes wrong or the doctor screws up…." said Whitney almost ranting.

"Relax honey, nothing is going to go wrong. I heard that the doctor who is going to do your surgery is the best." said Amy in a calming voice.

"I wish I didn't have to have surgery." pouted Whitney.

"Well it's your fault, you moved your knee the wrong way. So quit your bitchin'." said Chris patting his sister on the leg.

Just then Jay came in with Grace. Whitney looked at her friend and smiled. Grace walked over and gave Whitney a hug and then lightly hitting Chris upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Chris.

"Just felt like hitting ya, ass monkey." answered Grace.

"When do you go in for surgery?" asked Jay.

Before Whitney could answer, a nurse came in and said it was time for Whitney to go down for surgery. Two orderlies wheeled Whitney down to the O.R and after the nurse put Whitney under, she remembered nothing. Whitney thought she could hear someone say her name and she thought she saw a white light and the first thing that she thought was she was dead. Then someone again said her name but this time it was a little louder. Whitney opened her eyes and looked up and saw a young doctor looking at her eyes.

"How you feelin'?" asked the doctor.

"OK. A little tired. Where am I?" replied Whitney.

"You're back in the hospital room that you were in before. Now on a scale of 0 to 10 rate your pain in your knee." responded the doctor.

"9 ½." said Whitney.

"OK." replied the doctor as he gave Whitney a shot of morphine. After being given the shot, Whitney fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Once bitten, twice shy 14?

Author: Amanda

E-mail: G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) PG- 13 for language

Characters/pairing: Whitney/ Dave Batista, Christy Hemme/ Chris Kay,

Amy Dumas (Lita)/ Chris Benoit, Grace/ Jay Reso (Christian), Chris Jericho/ Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie/ Adam Copeland (Edge) and mentions of others.

Disclaimer: I only own Whitney and Grace the rest I don't own

Distribution: Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution

only.

Chapter 14

A few hours later, Whitney woke up and jumped a little because Chris'

face was mere inches away from hers.

"Jumpy, are we?" asked Chris.

"No. But it's not everyday you wake up in a hospital with your

brother's face so close to yours." replied Whitney.

"Well, it's not everyday your kid sister has knee surgery either.

Besides that, I was just seeing if you were still breathing you been out for a while." responded Chris.

"It's called a morphine shot for the pain. It knocks ya out, so sorry

for sleeping. By the way, I'm going back to sleep." said Whitney pulling the covers over her head.

"No, you've slept enough. Don't make me tackle you so you stay awake."

replied Chris.

"Stay away from me. I wanna sleep." commented Whitney.

"You'll sleep enough when you're dead. Now get up." said Chris.

Whitney groaned and took the covers off of her head and looked around

the room and saw Amy, Dawn, Jackie, Jericho, Adam, Dave, Grace and Jay were all in there. Dave walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"Hey, sweetheart." said Dave.

"Hi hunny." replied Whitney.

"How do you feel?" asked Amy taking a hold of Whitney's right hand.

"Tired, sore and very thirsty." answered Whitney.

Amy reached over and grabbed a glass of water and helped Whitney take a drink.

Just then Nidia Guenard walked in with a big smile on her face. Whitney

couldn't quite figure out what had her friend in such a good mood, but

besides that fact, Whitney was happy to see Nidia.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" said Nidia.

"Hey Nidia, I guess I feel alright. What has you in such a good mood?"

replied Whitney.

"I just got asked out by a hot guy." responded Nidia.

"Really? Who?" asked Grace.

"Well I can't remember his name but I can tell y'all what he looks

like. He's about 6'4 and has the most beautiful blue eyes and has brown hair and has like five tattoos. I peg his age to be about 24-25 and he said he's from Missouri. He did say that he did have a girlfriend that worked for the company but he doesn't think that I would know her." answered Nidia.

Whitney knew immediately that Nidia had just described Randy to a t.

She wanted her friend to be happy and didn't want her to get hurt.

"You can't go out with him." stated Dawn.

"She's right. You can't go out with that guy." commented Jackie.

"Why can't I?" asked Nidia.

"Well first of all the guy you just described name is Randy Orton and

second of all, you do know his ex-girlfriend." answered Amy.

"Ok who is his ex?" asked Nidia looking around the room.

"Me." replied Whitney.

"You're joking right?" asked Nidia with a laugh.

"No, I'm not joking and I don't see what's funny." responded Whitney a

little harsher than intended.

"Randy's not your type. I mean you were always into the bad boy type. I

always thought you and Dave were together, seeing how you two flirted

back and fourth all the time. What attracted you to Randy?" said Nidia.

"I don't know. But you honestly thought Dave and I were together, now

that I find funny." replied Whitney.

"Why do you find that funny?" asked Dave.

"Dave, don't pay attention to her, she's probably still higher than a

kite because of the morphine." said Dawn.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."

added Jackie.

"I do too know what the hell I'm talking about, at least I think I do."

retorted Whitney.

"Now that I think about it, you guys are right. I can't go out with

Randy. I don't want to break the rule." said Nidia.

"What rule?" asked Adam.

"You don't know the rule?" asked Jay.

"You don't even know what the hell we're talking about, so shut the

hell up." said Grace.

"The rule is never date your friend's ex. It's an unwritten, unspoken

rule in the world of women." said Jackie.

"Do y'all come with an instruction manual?" asked Jericho.

"Men. You can't live with them and you just can't shoot 'em." commented

Jackie.

"Women, find them and forget them." said Jay.

"Hey." chorused all the women in the room.

"How should I tell Randy that I can't go out with him?" asked Nidia.

"Just bring him in here and tell him that you can't go. He hates to be

rejected in front of people. And I have a few choice words to say to

him." suggested Whitney.

"OK, I'll be right back." replied Nidia.

A few minutes later Nidia walked back in with Randy. All the men in the

room stood up and each had a stare down with him.

"Hey Grace, I believe you have something to say to Randy." stated

Whitney.

Grace looked at Randy, then up at Jay who was standing right by the

chair she was sitting in. She gave Jay a look asking to help her up and in doing so, Jay got the hint and helped her stand up. She walked over and stood in front of Randy and eyed him very intently.

Randy looked at her. "So what have you got to say to me that you

haven't already said to me before, Grace?" he asked.

Again, Grace eyed him intently. "Randy, I wanted you to know that I was

two-and-a-half months pregnant. When you and Dave ended up fighting in

his and Whit's locker room, Whitney somehow got in the middle and got

pushed into me. When that happened, she fell on top of me and that led to me loosing my baby."

"What the hell is the point in you telling me this Grace?" replied

Randy.

The anger built inside Grace by the minute as she stood there in front

of Randy, still eyeing him. "The point of me telling that Randy, is I'm

telling you it's YOUR fault that I lost my little girl."

"Good. The last thing this world needs is another of you and Jay

running around, so I guess I did society a favor." said Randy.

That comment was enough to make Grace start shaking violently. Jay saw

her shaking and stepped in front of her, getting in Randy's face. "What the hell is your problem, Orton? Why would you say something like that? You are one sick and twisted son of a bitch, but you know…I can't say I'm surprised at that because after all, you were and hell, maybe even still are, one of Hunter's little bitches."

Randy looked at Dave, then back at Jay. "Well, if you wanna go there Reso, than you shouldn't just be talking about me because I'm not the only one in this room that used to be in Evolution."

"What the hell does that mean, Randy?" replied Dave.

"What I mean Dave is, if I'm supposedly still one of Hunter's little

bitches then you are still one too." replied Randy.

"No Randy that's where you are wrong. Unlike you I permanently detached

my lips from Hunter's ass." responded Dave.

"That's right, Now your lips are permanently attached your skank's

ass." said Randy.

"Damn skippy they are. And that's where they're gonna stay." replied

Dave.

Whitney looked at Dave and smiled. "Good answer, baby. You're

learning."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Once bitten, twice shy 15?

Author: Amanda

E-mail: G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) PG- 13 for language

Characters/pairing: Whitney/ Dave Batista, Christy Hemme/ Chris Kay,

Amy Dumas (Lita)/ Chris Benoit, Grace/ Jay Reso (Christian), Chris Jericho/ Jackie Gayda, Dawn Marie/ Adam Copeland (Edge) and mentions of others.

Disclaimer: I only own Whitney and Grace the rest I don't own

Distribution: Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution

only.

Chapter 15

After a week in the hospital, Whitney was getting antsy to leave. For some strange reason she just hated being in hospitals. About 12:30 the doctor came in and had Whitney sign the release papers and asked if she needed him to call a cab for her, which she said no to. Whitney got dressed and reached for the phone. Whitney just had dialed Dave's cell phone number when she heard a knock on the door and then saw the door open and someone unexpected walk in. Whitney just stared at the person, forgetting that she didn't hang up the phone.

"Hello?" said Dave as he answered his phone.

Whitney hung and the phone and continued to stared at the person. When Dave heard the other end go dead, he looked at his phone in confusion. He just put his phone back in his pocket and headed towards the hotel's parking lot. Once he got to his rental car, he got in and headed towards the hospital. Back at the hospital, Whitney continued her stare down with the person.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Whitney.

"I'm just here to see if you are alright and if you needed anything." replied the person.

"I'm fine and I don't need anything from you. And if I did I would gladly shoot myself before asking you for anything. Now excuse me, I need to use the phone and call my ride." retorted Whitney.

"At least let me give you a ride to wherever." said the person.

"She doesn't need a ride from you. She's getting a ride from me. Now leave." said a stern voice from behind the person.

"Dave, how have you been buddy?" asked the person as he turned around.

"I'll be better if you leave now, Hunter." answered Dave as he walked over to Whitney.

"Hi babe." said Whitney.

"You ready to go beautiful?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go handsome." replied Whitney as she walked over to Dave and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah. And if you have a problem with it, then leave." answered Whitney.

Hunter just stared after Whitney and Dave as they walked out the door. He was bound and determined to break upWhitney and Dave for jis own personal reasons. Hunter looked around the room and then left.


End file.
